


Tale as Old as Time

by JensenAckles13



Category: Avengers, Frostiron - Fandom
Genre: Dancing, Disney, Kisses, M/M, They love each other, all fluff, it's fluff, tony's nervous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:32:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1751243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JensenAckles13/pseuds/JensenAckles13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Loki share their first dance to the greatest love song Disney has ever come up with</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tale as Old as Time

Tony fidgeted nervously, trying in vain to straighten out his bowtie, a colorful string of curses falling from his lips as he only managed to unravel the entire thing.  
It wasn’t as if this was different from any of the other galas he’d had; it would have all the same businessmen and women, all the same drinks, the same ridiculous tension as he went around and greeted the guests and tried not to fuck up too badly with the bigger business owners. But all those other times? He hadn’t been with Loki. That was the problem. He was okay with fucking up around Pepper- she understood he was a fuck up and fixed his mistakes. Loki, however, probably was hoping for some wonderful night, and Tony was more than hoping he could give that.  
When the god emerged from the bathroom, Tony gaped. Mile long legs clad in fitting black slacks led to a slim black waist coat and deep emerald green shirt buttoned to the neck with a black bowtie and a pocket square to match the shirt. Loki looked absolutely stunning. It made Tony feel underdressed, though he was wearing more or less the same thing- black slacks and coat, white button up, black bowtie, deep blue pocket square.

“Do not fret, my dear,” Loki murmured softly, coming forward and taking the tie from Tony’s hands, tying it for him. It sat perfectly straight at the hollow of his throat. Tony huffed indignantly.

“I’m not fretting- you’re fretting.” And damn it all to hell if that wasn’t the dumbest thing he could’ve replied with.  
Loki simply chuckled and took his hands, leaning forward to press a kiss to the corner of his lips.

“Shall we go? Miss Potts would be terribly upset if we were late.”  
Tony nodded, and allowed Loki to lead him out to the car.  
He sped all the way to the gala.  
Once they arrived, Tony quickly began making rounds, greeting guests with bright smiles and unabashed compliments.  
When he asked Loki to dance, the god blatantly refused.  
When he complained to Pepper, she smiled and said she would take care of it.  
When the gala was over and the ballroom was silent, Tony stood at the bar sipping a dry martini. The only sounds to break the silence were the smart clicking of Pepper’s heels as she strode over, a smile breaking across her features.

“Loki has agreed to dance,” she said as soon as he was within earshot.

“Really?” Tony asked, perking up a bit. “Pep, I love you. What did you say?”  
The smile she shot him was so full of mischief, he had to laugh. She didn’t reply, simply winked over her shoulder and walked out the door without so much as a word.  
Though he learned she had a really wicked sense of humor when Loki stood sheepishly from the table he was at, head ducked, and the instrumental version of _Tale as Old as Time_ rolled from the speakers.  
Tony groaned to himself and mumbled a quiet ‘you have got to be fucking kidding me’.  
He didn’t complain, however, when Loki stepped up to him and bowed with flourish.

“May I have this dance?” the god asked, straightening and holding out a hand. Tony smiled and took Loki’s hand in his own. The god pulled him flush against his body, one hand coming to rest on Tony’s hip, the other still clasped in his own. Tony let his hand rest just over Loki’s heart, feeling the wild beat of it. He realized with a start that the god was just as nervous as he, but managed to hide it much, much better.  
They danced around the ballroom alone, smiles brilliant, moving in perfect sync.

“I think,” Tony murmured, his fingertips dancing across Loki’s chest in a nervous patter. “I think I love you.”  
There was a hitch in Loki’s breathing and wow, Tony really hoped he didn’t fuck up too badly, but then Loki was kissing him, and he was trapped against the god’s chest and he didn’t know what else to do besides kiss back and hope he’d hear those words in return.  
When Loki pulled back, what could’ve been seconds or minutes or hours later, he gently carded his fingers through Tony’s hair and smiled; a soft smile that was more with his eyes and less with his lips.

“I love you too, Anthony.”  
And Tony swore, he could be the happiest person in the world if he just heard those words come from those lips every day.  
And on they danced, Tony’s head coming to rest against Loki’s shoulder, eyes closed, letting Disney’s greatest love song and Loki’s arms steal him away. 

**Author's Note:**

> It's all fluff, I know. Please review! Just a short drabble based on Horns of Mischief's latest chapter in Let Me See You Anew. It's a great fic- I highly recommend it!


End file.
